


diamond heart

by Chinatsu114



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alan Walker, Author is Not Sorry, Black and Blue, Broken, EVERY GIRLS' DREAM, F/M, Hurt, I Tried, Love, Love/Hate, Memories, Naivety, Not Beta Read, Pain, Short, Song fic, Unbreakable, What-If, author is not an english speaker, author is not fluently speaking english, diamond heart, eventual mistakes, farewell, like really short, she just don't want be hurt, stone heart, talk about dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinatsu114/pseuds/Chinatsu114
Summary: I'd give you all my loveIf I was unbreakable





	diamond heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English speaker so you might find mistakes.

_I wish that I did not know_  
Where all broken lovers go  
I wish that my heart was made of stone  
Yeah, if I was bulletproof  
I'd love you black and blue  
If I was solid like a jewel

 

Sometimes I dream about times when I was a child when I didn't know what pain and fear are when the only worry was a swing taken by someone else. Over the years everything changed, my face is paler, thoughts are more alarming and smile is full of suffering.

I dream about times when I thought love is something beautiful, when I dreamt about a prince from a fairytale, about a happy future and how he will care about me. Now I know I was naive but I can't stop and want to go back to my childhood to warm embraces of my parents, fairytales for goodnight and whispered 'sweet dreams'.

I dream about oblivion, I want someone to erase my memories, to say it never happened. Then I wake up and everything comes back to me.

I dream about heart made of stone so no one could hurt me, about lack of feelings, about the disappearance of pain and fear.

I dream about diamond heart, you could shoot me with gold bullets and I wouldn't feel anything. You could thrust a knife in my back and I wouldn't bleed.

If I had a diamond heart, I would give you all my love because you wouldn't have how to break her.

I could love you, battered and bruised but whole and in one piece.

If I had a diamond heart, I could stay with you and give you everything I got but I am only a fragile human, broken too many times to consider repair.

And now I am sitting at the station, I have doubts because I hear our song and I don't know if I am doing the right thing.

I get on the train and I have an impression that I am leaving behind all my dreams. About you as a prince coming to the rescue. A tear running down my cheek is the only farewell.

We could be happy if only I had a diamond heart...

 

_Goodbye, my love_   
_You are everything my dreams are made of_   
_You'll be Prince and I'm the crying dove_   
_If I only were unbreakable..._


End file.
